


If You're Ready (Heart Is Open)

by lol_hobi



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, fem!bambam, fem!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: "Human beings fall in love so damn fast, it’s not your fault. And if you find someone you like that much, isn’t it a good thing? I could see stars in your eyes when you said her name, Gyeomie. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I denied you that kind of happiness?"-Primary MarkGyeomSecondary YugBam (Genderbent!Bambam)Secondary MarkSon (Genderbent!Jackson)





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE POLYAMORY  
> Fem!Bambam - Bambi  
> Fem!Jackson - Sonny

            “Hyung.” Yugyeom whined, sticking his bottom lip out as he tugged on his older boyfriend’s fingers. Mark hummed in response, not taking his eyes from his phone. Yugyeom let their comfortable silence settle over them once again, tracing Mark’s knuckles, up his thin wrist, back down to stamp their fingerprints together, all the while Mark continued to scroll. Yugyeom wiggled, trying get comfortable again, but after two minutes, Mark knew he wasn’t only restless. Yugyeom slumped into his embrace again and heaved a long sigh. “Hyung.” He huffed again and Mark chuckled softly.

            “What is it, baby?” Mark wondered, moving his free hand to Yugyeom’s yellow hair, running his fingers through the soft locks. Yugyeom crossed his arms, completely in childish-pout mode, but Mark was really getting into this web toon and if Yugyeom needed to talk, he’d talk. The tall boy wiggled again and turned so his chest was against Mark’s, nosing at the elder’s chin until he finally set his phone aside. Yugyeom’s eyes were wide as he looked Mark’s features over, memorizing the boy’s face for the thousandth time. Mark watched his eyes drop to his lips, hovering longingly, and he offered a reassuring smile, tugging the boy close.

            Yugyeom crawled up the rest of the way to close the last bit of space between them, dropping an eager kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Marks lips were soft and pillowy and they slipped between Yugyeom’s liked they had always belonged there. They tilted their heads, drew closer and slower as they tasted each other on restless tongues. They knew their rhythm by now, pressing heavy and desperate before they melted into a languid lull then back again. Yugyeom buried his fingers in Mark’s shirt, hiked a leg over the elder’s lap, and nipped at his lips until he drew the softest of gasps from his boyfriend. Mark leaned away, raising an eyebrow at Yugyeom suspiciously.

            There was a swollen silence growing around them, Mark challenging Yugyeom to either push it further or admit that he had something to say, Yugyeom sitting in denial and daring Mark to question him. They were both stubborn and they knew they could hold this war for much too long, but Yugyeom’s chest hurt under the weight of his secret and he whimpered, snuggling underneath Mark’s chin. The elder laughed and wrapped him up in his long arms, squeezing him fondly and comfortingly.

            “Talk to me, baby.” Mark whispered, pushing Yugyeom’s hair out of his eyes. The younger looked up and pursed his lips nervously.

            “Promise you won’t get mad?” He breathed.

            “How can I promise that? If I get mad, I get mad.” Mark pouted and Yugyeom huffed, laying on Marks chest again. He took a few seconds to build up his nerves before he finally spat it out in a panicked rush.

            “I have a crush!” He hissed and Mark huffed.

            “Yeah, I’d sure hope so, we’ve been dating for a year.” He teased, pinching Yugyeom’s cheek. He knew damn well that wasn’t what Yugyeom was talking about, but at least it made the boy smile a little.

            “Of _course_ , I have a crush on you hyung… but… I have another… crush.” Yugyeom peeked at Mark with fear in his eyes and Mark leaned down to press a kiss to Yugyeom’s cheek.

            “I’m only mad that you’re afraid to tell me something like this, Gyeom.” Mark pouted, holding the boy close.

            “But I’m dating you! I shouldn’t have feelings… for anyone else.” The boy whined.

            “And why not?” Mark groaned. “You’re a human being, human beings fall in love so damn fast, it’s not your fault. And if you find someone you like that much, isn’t it a good thing?”

            “It’s not…” Yugyeom bit his lip, peeking up at Mark. “It’s not cheating on you, then?”

            “Not if you’re telling me about it. Do I get to know who it is?”

            Yugyeom blushed and sat up, letting Mark cling to him and duck beneath his arm when they were upright. “Yeah.” Yugyeom decided, a flash of long silver hair catching his memory. “She’s uh… She’s a new friend of Jungkook’s, he brought her around to his dorm a few weeks ago. She’s… _god_ , she’s beautiful, Mark-hyung.” Yugyeom blushed even harder and Mark cooed, pinching his cheeks. “She’s Thai, she’s tall, she’s got legs for days. And hyung… she’s a fucking dork. Like, seriously. Like, she gets along with _Jungkook_.” Mark was looking at Yugyeom with the brightest eyes he’d ever seen and the boy furrowed his brows, thoroughly confused.

            “You’re cute when you talk about her.” Mark shrugged.

            “Her name is Bambi. Hyung… she’s just…” Yugyeom reached to pull a word from thin air, but he fell short, dropping his hands into his lap. He just shrugged and Mark sat up, looking at him expectantly. “What?”

            “Can I meet her?”

            “Hyung!”

            “What?”

            “I just… I feel dirty. _You’re_ the one I love, hyung. But I just… I can’t get her out of my mind.” Yugyeom whimpered and Mark took his hand slowly, intertwining their fingers and rubbing his knuckled comfortingly.

            “You can love more than one person, Gyeomie.” Yugyeom looked skeptical. “I’m serious! I’ve never seen you this giddy about someone before and I want you… if you really like this girl, I want you to pursue her.”

            “Hyung, are you breaking up with me?” Yugyeom pulled away like he’d been burned and Mark’s eyes grew wide.

            “No! No, baby, no!” He hissed, pulling Yugyeom into his embrace. “I’m in this for the long run, baby. I love you.”

            “I’m so confused.” Yugyeom whined into Mark’s shoulder.

            “I’m saying that, if I can meet this girl – Bambi – and if I like her and can get a read on her, then I won’t mind if you want to date her _too_. Like, on the side.” Mark explained slowly and Yugyeom leaned back to pout up at the elder. “This right here-“ Mark motioned between the two of them, “This is still your _primary_ relationship, at least as long as you want it to be, but Bambi can be your secondary partner. That sort of thing.”

            “Hyung-“

            “You can take her on dates and get to know her better and if you want to pursue more, then if you just let me know, you could-“

            “Hyung!” Mark stopped and Yugyeom took the elder’s hands eagerly. “Why are you so okay with this?” Mark offered a small smile at the boy.

            “Because I could see stars in your eyes when you said her name, Gyeomie. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I denied you that kind of happiness, huh?” Mark tilted his head as Yugyeom blushed cherry red. “As long as you let me know what it is that you do with her, so I’m not in the dark, I want to support you with this.”

            Yugyeom squeezed Mark’s hands before he pulled him into a crushing hug, tackling him back into the couch with a rough yowl. Mark caught him easily and found his lips, tasting Yugyeom’s thanks on his tongue. “Hyung, you’re so amazing. I love you.” Yugyeom kissed over Mark’s forehead, cheeks, and jaw until the boy was drowning in his own laughter. “I love you. I love you. You’re just so… _agh_.” Yugyeom straddled Mark to pull him into a slow, thick kiss, long arms wrapped protectively around the elder. He was trying to show every bit of his gratitude to Mark, not only for the acceptance and encouragement, but because he wasn’t giving up on Yugyeom because of this, he wasn’t going to throw him away or make him choose. _God_ , Yugyeom never wanted to have to _choose_.

            “Baby, baby, I love you, but you’re going to kill me!” Mark shouted and Yugyeom finally crawled off the elder. “Should we order takeout?” Mark suggested and Yugyeom literally felt his heart throb in his chest.

            “I love you.”


	2. Kiss

“Hyung, I kissed her!” Yugyeom’s voice nearly shook the walls as he stumbled into his boyfriend’s apartment, barely catching himself before he hit the ground. He had a wonderful blush crawling up his cheeks and Mark set his laundry aside to catch the towering boy. “I k-kissed her, hyung.” Yugyeom repeated, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulder, a dreamy look in his eyes. Mark couldn’t help but beam up at his young boyfriend.

            “Yeah? How was it? Tell me about it.” Mark tugged Yugyeom to the couch and the boy collapsed on top of him, squirming to get comfortable in Mark’s arms. Yugyeom pulled Mark in by the cheeks until he could plant a heavy kiss on his lips, tasting that familiar minty chapstick. Mark looked dazed as the boy pulled away and Yugyeom smiled fondly. “What was that for?”

            “Just making sure.” Yugyeom shrugged and Mark raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m still getting used to this! And I missed your lips.” Mark slapped the boy on the arm as he laughed, threatening to muss up his freshly styled hair.

            “The anticipation is killing me, pabo.” Mark complained and Yugyeom blushed again, slipping his fingers into Mark’s as he began to tell the story.

            Bambi was a supermodel plucked straight from a magazine and nobody could convince Yugyeom otherwise, so he’d been so terribly taken aback when she’d ended up asking him out on a date first. They had hung out together amongst their group of friends several times, but always Jungkook was occupying the girl’s attention and they had never even been left alone together on accident. They had gone to a street fair together just that evening, the two of them alone, and Yugyeom was sure it was all a dream amongst the neon lights. Bambi had grabbed his hand to lead him to a basketball game that promised a comically large shrimp as the prize and she seemed to forget to ever let go again. Yugyeom won her the shrimp, then a soft elephant from a ring toss game, then a plastic hair bow from the dart throw. With strips of goofy photos in their back pockets, they ran to the ice cream stand and Bambi suggested they share a cone, since it was already so late. That would have been enough for Yugyeom, but amongst the waves at the end of the pier, Bambi left a bit of the ice cream on her lip and Yugyeom couldn’t stop the urge to taste it. Bambi had been the one to drop the cone so she could wrap her arms around Yugyeom instead, once again giving Yugyeom more than he could have asked for. Bambi had thick lips with a fruity gloss and eager hands that pressed up Yugyeom’s chest and the boy was nearly out of breath as he tried to tell the entire story.

            “It was so surprising hyung, I didn’t think I could do it, I thought I’d chicken out.” Yugyeom whined and Mark laughed, running idle hand through the boy’s hair.

            “I’m happy you did, baby. Did she say anything after that?” Mark wondered absentmindedly. He couldn’t get the image of his giddy boyfriend on the pier out of his mind.

            Yugyeom took a second, falling silent as he looked down at his own hands. Mark ran a hand down his jaw and titled his head up to look him in the eyes, tilting his head curiously. “Hyung, she said she really likes me.” Mark grinned brilliantly at the confession and Yugyeom couldn’t stop his frown from taking over his face.

            “Hey, what’s wrong?” Mark hummed softly, petting Yugyeom’s cheek fondly.

            “You’re still okay with this?” The boy wondered quietly.

            “I promised to tell you if I changed my mind, didn’t I?”

            “Well, sure, but-“

            “Gyeomie, seeing you happy makes me happy. It doesn’t always have to be me, okay?” Mark pulled the boy up to seal it with a kiss and Yugyeom sighed against his lips, pulling away with a lazy smile.


	3. Date

Yugyeom wasn’t sure just when he’d started tracking Mark’s eyes, but nearly the entire evening he’d noticed that they were on a very rhythmic schedule, always returning to a singular target. Yugyeom studied the woman across the dining room as nonchalantly as he could manage. She was a short girl with wide hips and a red dress that showed off the best parts of her body. She kept pushing her blonde hair behind her ear as she spoke, a wide smile almost never leaving her lips. She travelled from one group of people to the next, never hesitating to take over the conversation.

            “Hey hyung, who is that?” Yugyeom asked offhandedly, taking a sip from his drink as he motioned towards the woman. She was fondly laughing with her hands tucked to her chest, a musical sound that caught every ear in the room.

            “Hmm?” Mark looked over at her and Yugyeom didn’t miss the way his face lit up at the view. “Oh, that’s uh-” He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “Her name is Sonny. She’s one of our new choreographers, actually. She does, like, stunts and stuff.” Mark tried to shrug it off and Yugyeom gravitated towards him out of habit, feeling his warmth against his body as he looked at Sonny once again. He couldn’t help but think of Bambi. As much as he loved Mark – and he _loved_ Mark – there was just something fundamentally different about a relationship with a woman. He and Mark were very quiet when they were together, and it was comfortable and exactly what he wanted most of the time, but Bambi was another story. He felt his heart flutter just a little differently with her at his side, he could feel himself puff his chest in public, migrate in front of her when a crowd approached. It was just _different_ , and maybe that would be good for Mark too.

            “You should date her, Hyung.” Yugyeom decided, flinching away as Mark choked on his drink, spitting it all over the younger’s arm. “Ah hyung! What the hell.” Yugyeom teased, shaking his arm off before he scurried to pat Mark’s back.

            “ _Yugyeom_ , what the hell! You can’t just-”

            “Why not?” Yugyeom whined, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist as the elder settled down. “I have eyes too, hyung. I can see the way you look at her. And you know, being with a girl is a whole different thing. Maybe…”

            “Gyeomie.” Mark sighed and Yugyeom frowned, bumping his nose against Mark’s cheek endearingly. “I can’t just… walk up to her and ask her out.” Mark huffed.

            “Why not?” The younger chirped. “That’s what you did with me.”

            “It is _not_ what I did with you, we were friends for _years_ , Gyeom. And it just slipped out then.” Mark was trying to make excuses but suddenly his hand was in Yugyeom’s and the tall boy was dragging him away from the bar and through the crowd. Mark stumbled over the carpet and caught himself against Yugyeom’s back as the boy abruptly stopped. “Yah, what the hell.” Mark spat again, slapping Yugyeom’s shoulder, but the younger just grinned, looking down at someone next to them and everything clicked in Mark’s mind. He turned slowly, as if that would change anything, until he could see Sonny in full view, reaching to shake Yugyeom’s big hand with both of hers.

            “Yah, what a handsome boy for our handsome Mark.” Sonny chirped, sneaking a peek at the elder and Yugyeom beamed, bowing politely to the woman. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yugyeom. And to see you, Mark-oppa. I feel like I haven’t seen you around the company at all these days, you must be so busy.” Sonny’s voice was low and captivating and Yugyeom elbowed Mark to remind him to speak.

            “Oh! Uh, yeah. Kinda. You know, it’s debut season.” Mark shrugged.

            “Mark is so modest.” Sonny scoffed, touching the elder’s forearm absentmindedly. “I’m sure you know what it is he does, Yugyeom-ssi. Training dance, public image, and English all on top of writing and producing? He’s really amazing.”

            Yugyeom smirked down at his boyfriend and nudged his shoulder fondly. “Isn’t he?” He agreed and Mark scratched his neck, trying to turn away. Yugyeom pulled him back, holding the elder at his side as Sonny spoke easily to them, her smile and her voice and the way her idle fingers kept grazing Mark’s sleeve kept them grounded there until the crowd has thinned substantially, the company employees dispersing onto the street.

            “It was really nice to meet you, Sonny-ssi.” Yugyeom crooned, shaking the woman’s hand again. “You know, you and Mark-hyung should get together more often. I think you’d really hit it off, if he ever took a break.” Yugyeom winked at Mark as he headed for the door, leaving the elder to Sonny’s mercy. He took a quick breath, puffing his chest just enough because if he let the little bit of courage he had melt away, then he’d never be able to pursue her.

            “Speaking of, would you maybe want to grab dinner together after work sometime this week?” Mark hummed, surprised by just how smooth his voice managed to come out. Sonny’s smile slowly fell as her brows pulled together, taking a quick second to glance at the spot where Yugyeom had just left.

            “Yugyeom-ssi, he’s your… boyfriend, right?” Sonny clarified and Mark pursed his lips.

            “Ah yeah, but… I guess it’s weird, maybe.” Mark scratched his neck, but Sonny wasn’t walking away from him just yet. “We, uh, we just… well, I guess we’re open? If that makes sense? Yugyeom has a girlfriend, too. We just thought, if humans are meant to love, why limit that love, you know?” Mark stammered through an explanation, shrugging dismissively. “Nevermind, it’s probably too weird, I shouldn’t have-”

            “I didn’t say no, Mark-oppa.” Sonny smiled, grabbing Mark’s wrist before he could leave. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t cheating with me. That’s all.” Mark felt his cheeks heating up by the second and Sonny offered him that beaming grin one more time. “I’d love to have dinner.”

            “Yeah?” Mark felt his heart throb in his throat. “Um, let’s talk tomorrow, okay? Just so I can sort out some things.”

            “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Tell Yugyeom-ssi I said goodbye.” Sonny winked as she strode towards her coat and disappeared from the restaurant in a puff of chilly air. Mark stood frozen, watching the empty space that Sonny left in the bar, his hands shaking as he came down from the swell of nerves.

            “So?” The single word sent a shock through Mark’s entire body and he jumped, spinning so fast he collapsed into Yugyeom’s arms. “I got you, hyung.” Yugyeom laughed, dropping his hands to Mark’s waist. “Do you have a date?”

            “I have a date.” Mark breathed.

            Yugyeom wouldn’t let Mark let it go the entire ride home, poking and prodding at his hyung until Mark finally held his hand in a death grip to subdue him.


	4. Lucky

It was Bambi’s idea for the four of them to get ice cream together. The summer sun was blazing down on them and as good as the weather was, the idea sent wicked chills down Yugyeom’s spine. He and Mark were getting used to talking about their girlfriends with each other, and they enjoyed hearing the stories, but they hadn’t ever spent time around the other when either girlfriend was around. For the most part, they had kept it separate. But one look at Bambi’s shining eyes and Yugyeom couldn’t tell her no.

            “Aw, Gyeomie, they’re so sweet.” Bambi cooed, nodding her head at the couple walking in front of them as she wrapped herself around Yugyeom’s arm. Sonny was so small next to Mark and he habitually leaned towards her to lessen the difference when she spoke. Mark was still bashful about the whole ordeal, but Sonny had no problem intertwining their fingers and pulling him down to kiss his cheek. Something about the sight of them together made Yugyeom’s heart flutter.

            The wild differences between the pairs had never been so obvious as it was when they sat down in the ice cream parlor. Bambi’s cheetah fur jacket (“It’s part of my outfit, I don’t care if it’s hot”), cherry red stilettos, and oversized sunglasses looked thoroughly out of place next to Yugyeom’s simple striped t-shirt, while Mark’s hair was styled _just so_ to make him look about as fluffy as possible next to Sonny in her plain black tank top and ponytail, fresh from a workout. They looked like a mismatched band of drama characters and the thought made Yugyeom smile.

            “We’re so lucky.” Mark hummed, catching Yugyeom’s eyes across the table. The younger blushed softly and leaned forward to take Mark’s hand. The eldest ducked to kiss his knuckles and a soft chorus of _awe_ s rose from the girls. They kept one hand clasped together across the table, but as the conversations swelled, Bambi found her favorite spot wrapped around Yugyeom’s elbow, Sonny slowly migrating to rest against Mark’s side. They must have looked like quite a spectacle, but they couldn’t have been happier

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (≧∇≦)/~~~
> 
> Comments/Kudos fuel my SOUL
> 
> Tumblr: @lol-hobi


End file.
